Network traffic is transmitted across a network, such as the Internet, from a sending system (e.g., a computer system) to a receiving system (e.g., a computer system) via a network interface card (NIC). The NIC is a piece of hardware found in a typical computer system that includes functionality to send and receive network traffic.
With advances in virtualization technology, computer systems may now include multiple concurrently executing operating systems. A host operating system may provide some control of the system NIC or a portion of NIC resources to a guest operating system. However, doing so may prevent the host operating system from controlling and/or monitoring the data sent and received by the guest operating system.